


He left me in December

by Anonymous



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Getting Together, Kinda ish, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentions of homophobia, Mystery, again.. kinda ish, dowoon's not really in this at all he's just mentioned, ghost!young k, sungjin is the overprotective dad friend but what's new, there's a reason for that i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kang Younghyun, a ghost with almost no memory of his life, meets Jae, a man who can strangely see him.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	He left me in December

**Author's Note:**

> if you've seen the thai drama "he's coming to me" it's kind of the same concept but not as good
> 
> chapter titles taken from "goodbye winter" (aka one of my favorite day6 songs of all time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed some of the formattings, merged chapters, and updated tags

_He wasn't sure if it was the rain or his own tears that kept him from seeing straight._

  
_He'd been running for almost an hour now, making his way around the city long after everyone else had gone to bed, soaked as the sound of thunder left a ring in his ear. He felt as if the weight of the entire world was on his shoulders, and yet something pushed him forward, something he couldn't quite remember even if he tried. He kept running._

_"Where are you?" he cried out. "Please come back! I'm sorry!" Desperation resonated in words. His throat started to burn as his breaths became heavy, and he began to stumble. Still, he forced himself on, stopping at a crosswalk. He wasn't sure how long he could continue._

_"I'm sorry," He tried to yell again but what came out was nothing more than a crack. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," until he was gasping for air._

_'Keep going,' he thought. 'I have to keep going.'_

_He began to cross the road, his body shaking all over, begging him to stop. Every step he took only brought him closer to falling, and it wasn't until he reached the middle of the road when instinct overtook him, and his legs finally gave out._

_"Please," he whispered one more time, barely able to breathe anymore. He looked to the other side of the road – he was so close. One more ounce of strength was all he needed, any energy he could gather._

_But still, nothing._

_Through the rain in his eyes, blurry headlights approached. And as the tires screeched, he heard someone call out his name._

* * *

_"One"_

_"Two"_

_"Three"_

_"Four-"_

Younghyun's eyes shot open to the blinding light of the sun, his body jolting up as he gasped for air. The sky was clear, not a cloud in the sky. The aching in his legs was starting to fade away, and if he could, he was sure he'd be sweating.

There was no car, no streets, no rain. Just the feeling of the grass beneath him poking at his sides.

 _Calm down_ , Younghyun thought to himself, doing his best to catch his breath. _You were just dreaming_. He brought a hand up to his chest, feeling the way heaved slowly and he was eventually able to focus again.

Younghyun shook his head and looked down at the gravestones near him; none of them seemed to be his.

 _You sleep walked again_.

Looking around at the rest of the gravestones in the cemetery, he realized that he doesn't remember where his was—he also realized that finding it was going to take forever. Younghyun threw his head back as he let out a groan of frustration.

"My name is Kang Younghyun..." he whispered to himself as he grunted and stood up. "...and I won't forget who I am today."

He began to walk around the cemetery, slowly at first, stopping to read each and every gravestone he came across.

"My name is Kang Younghyun, and I won't forget who I am today," he said with a little bit more confidence. "Kang Younghyun, Kang Younghyun..." He repeated the name over and over, mindlessly pacing around the cemetery, subconsciously counting his steps.

He couldn't have walked for more than fifteen minutes before finally spotting a gravestone with the name "KANG" in big bold letters. Sure, it wasn't an uncommon surname, but the twisting he felt in his gut when he sat down next to it and saw the way the light reflected off the stone told him it had to be his. And seconds later, Younghyun was startled out of his thoughts.

"Oh thank God," Younghyun jumped at the voice that was suddenly behind him. "I thought you weren't gonna find your way back this time." He turned around to see a familiar face that appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Jesus, Sungjin!" _Sungjin. Right._ Younghyun opened his mouth to say something along the lines of 'I told you to stop scaring me like that,' but Sungjin beat him to it.

"What's your name?" He immediately asked, and Youngyhun sighed.

"Kang Younghyun." he replied.

"And how old are you?"

"I'm twenty."

"Your birthday?"

Younghyun rolled his eyes. "December 19—Do we really have to do this every time?"

"I'm just tired of you forgetting where your gravestone is for like, the tenth time this year," Sungjin smiled and sat down next to Younghyun, satisfied with the interrogation. He thought about bringing up the fact that the last time this happened, Younghyun had completely forgotten who he was, only for the memory to come back two days later like it never left. But he decided that it would probably not be the best time. "I'm surprised you even recognized me," he settled for and laughed, Younghyun only rolling his eyes once again in response.

 _Graveyard_ _Buddies_ , they called themselves, as if anything would be more appropriate. They hadn't known each other when they were alive—Younghyun doesn't know if he was even born by the time Sungjin died. Yet here they were, spirits sharing the same cemetery, the only thing that connected the two. Younghyun wasn't exactly the first lonely ghost that Sungjin's met in all his years of being dead, and he most certainly wouldn't be the last. But most of the spirits that got stuck in that graveyard would be gone within a couple of days, never long enough for Sungjin to really know anything about them. _"They all leave as fast as they arrive,"_ he would say. There came a point, though, when Sungjin realized that Younghyun was...different to say the least. And despite the number of times Younghyun tried to play his nightmares off as "something that just happens sometimes," Sungjin never failed to miss the way he stared blankly at the grass with emptiness afterward.

"Same dream again?" Sungjin asked.

Younghyun nodded silently. "It was weird," he said as he furrowed his eyebrows and a look of concern wiped across Sungjin's face.

"Weird how?"

"It felt more...real than usual." How would Younghyun even go about explaining it? _I woke up, and I couldn't breathe._ Just like that? _The thunder is still ringing in my ears. I could've sworn the car really was just inches from my face. Everything in my body hurts so fucking much-_

"I think I know why." Sungjin interrupted his thoughts once again. He gestured toward the big digital clock just past the fences, showcasing the date, the only reason they're able to keep track of how long they've been there in the first place.

"It's December," Younghyun whispered to himself. Time hardly ever went by quickly since he died, and he never really paid any attention to how much passed by anyway. So to see in big bright letters "DECEMBER 1ST" taunting him in his face made his stomach drop.

He _hated_ December.

"Happy almost death-iversary?" Sungjin said in an attempt to lighten the mood, his hands up halfway in the air and an apprehensive smile on his face, to which Younghyun answered by giving him a deadpan glare. "Sorry, bad time for jokes I guess."

They stayed sitting in an awkward silence for a moment, Younghyun going back to staring off into the ground and Sungjin shooting him concerned glances every few seconds until Younghyun spoke again first.

"How much longer, Sungjin?" he asked, knowing that the other didn't have an answer. "Why is this happening? I don't even know anything about myself, and I keep having the same stupid memory play over and over, and I hate it!" Younghyun gradually raised his voice and Sungjin knew that he couldn't do anything to help other than let the other let out his anger.

"I don't know, Younghyun," was all he could say back. "I know it's hard-"

"Damn fucking right it is!" Younghyun cut him off and immediately apologized once he saw the shock on Sungjin's face. "I just hate it here. I wanna get out already."

Sungjin dramatically gasped. "And leave me all alone? Do you really hate me that bad?" he asked with an exaggerated frown on his face, and Younghyun could almost laugh.

Instead he just gave a barely-there smile and shook his head. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

Sungjin chuckled as a way of saying I know you didn't. "Be patient, Younghyun," he said, and Younghyun held back a scoff. Yes, they've had these conversations many times before, Younghyun getting tired of the most uneventful afterlife experience he could imagine and venting out his frustrations to Sungjin, only for the older to respond with the exact same lines every time. " _Just wait a little longer, Younghyun. Your time will come."_

"It's been two damn years," Youngyhun muttered, all the anger leaving his voice and replaced by resignation. He knew he shouldn't complain. After all, Sungjin's been stuck for way longer than he has, and not once did he ever hear him utter a single word that was anything but optimistic. But Sungjin always told him stories of the people that came before him, the ones who were able to leave after a day or two, and he couldn't help but feel envious. "I'm just so tired of waiting."

"I know you are," Sungjin sighed. "But I'm telling you there's nothing you can..."

Younghyun looked at him confusedly when his voice suddenly trailed off and saw him looking somewhere into the distance. Youngyhun followed his gaze to see a man standing at the open cemetery gates.

"A visitor?" Sungjin asked, standing up from his spot, and Younghyun followed.

Not many people came to this particular cemetery, especially now since it was winter, but when they did, it was always the same ones coming to mourn their losses. The two always got some sort of excitement whenever they saw someone new enter through the gates despite it probably being completely inappropriate. And this man was tall and pale with bleach blond hair and a face they'd never seen before. This man was new. He started walking into the cemetery, his head facing downward, focusing his stare at the gravestones.

"Younghyun, where are you going?" Sungjin asked, and Younghyun didn't even realize he'd started walking toward the gates.

"Relax," Younghyun said. "I just wanna look at him." Sungjin looked anxious but nodded him off anyway.

Younghyun took small and slow steps toward the man, but the closer he got, each step felt heavier than the last, and by the time they were only a few feet away from each other, it hurt to even move anymore. And all of a sudden the man stopped in his tracks, and Younghyun did the same.

The man lifted his head, and his eyes met Younghyun's. They both froze. At that instant, all time seemed to stop as their bodies became stiff, and their gazes locked to each other's.

The man's eyes widened through the glasses that Younghyun could now see, and his jaw dropped a little. He looked confused...and _terrified_.

A lump formed in Younghyun's throat, and suddenly his chest was overtaken with an overwhelming amount of pain. It was being twisted and filled and pushed on, and for a moment he thought he was being crushed by a weight. Younghyun realized that almost a minute had passed and he and the man had done nothing but stare at each other. Maybe he should say something. He took a deep breath and raised his hand to call out to him. But the man, turning on his heel was gone as soon as he walked in, and Younghyun's heart dropped just as quickly. Whatever he felt in his chest was now gone, and he was hollow.

"...hyun. Younghyun," he heard Sungjin calling for him as he came back into reality. "You okay?"

Youngyhun shook his head lightly to shake himself out of his mind. "Yeah I'm fine," he said with uncertainty.

Sungjin, of course, didn't buy it. "What happened?" he asked.

Younghyun only shook his head again as he tried to form a coherent thought. "Sungjin I...I think he saw me."

He saw the older tense up for a second before relaxing his shoulder and looking Younghyun in the eye. "I think you're imagining things."

Younghyun furrowed his eyebrows, remembering the way the man looked at him with the same confusion and fear that Younghyun felt now. He couldn't have just imagined it.

"Yeah..." _No. I looked into his eyes. He_ saw _me._ "Yeah, you're probably right."


End file.
